


Christmas at the Firehouse

by Tinybelieverbug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blades gets to learn, Its christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Blades learns about Christmas





	Christmas at the Firehouse

Saying Blades got excited for this human holiday would be an understatement. He was ecstatic. As soon as Dani had explained what this ‘Christmas’ was, Blades couldn’t contain himself. He had to prepare, after all he was the best at parties. 

When they finally got back from a rescue up on the mainland, He broke in the storage unit in the tunnels labeled ‘XMAS 2007’, which was filled with little homemade things that Blades thought was adorable. He pulled the unit into the garage, getting on his knees to properly sift through it. 

As he was fawning over the ornaments in the little boxes in the storage unit, he didn’t hear the elevator that held Cody. As soon as Cody called out a greeting, Blades yelped and closed the unit, standing in front of it. 

“Hey, Cody. What’re you doing down here?” Blades tried to draw attention away from the unit right behind him, but Cody was too observational. That and Blades cannot hide anything for his life. 

Cody leaned his head around Blades’ legs to see what was written on the side of the unit. He looked up at Blades, then back at the unit. 

“Blades, what’re you doing with a box of Christmas stuff from way back when I was five?” He cocked his head, looking the transforming helicopter with a questioning look. 

Blades nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his helm. He looked up, sighed loudly, then looked down at the human boy. 

“Well, Dani told me about this Christmas thing that humans do, that is the time of giving,” Cody nodded, not doubting his older sister’s definition of the holiday, “So I thought that I’d decorate the garage as a surprise, though with how You reacted to the box I doubt I should use this stuff.” He finished his statement with a sad look at the floor, but instead Cody felt as if it was aimed at him. 

Cody waved his arms, gaining Blades’ attention. “Oh no! Nothing bad is in the box, just a bunch of stuff from when I was little, and..” He faltered a bit, before regained his train of thought of why that specific unit was left in the tunnels.

“And that was the year mom died.” Cody managed to spit out, not that Blades knew what a mom was, but he did know what Dying was. He gasped, abandoning the box and kneeling in front of Cody. 

“That must’ve been terrible! And you were so young too!” Blades really couldn't think of anything worse then losing anyone he loved, which was everyone who lived in the firehouse. 

Cody laughed, and brushed off Blades concerned look. Blades stood, but he didn’t look any less concerned about Cody’s wellbeing about this ‘Mom’ dying. Cody copied the gesture that the Aubtobot had done not that long ago.

“Well, it was terrible when it happened, because she died in an emergency. See, she was a firefighter, and there was this really bad fire that took the entire town hall building. But we’ve accepted it. It took awhile. But even Dad is okay when she is mentioned.” Cody gave Blades a sad smile, which Blades accepted with returned a smile of his own. 

“So, is stuff in that unit going to make everyone sad?” Blades asked after a moment of silence, not knowing what else to say. He looked at the small boy, who made his way to the storage unit. Cody opened it, and started walking inside, reading labels of boxes. 

“Dani’s ornaments, Kade’s ornaments, Graham’s ornaments, mine…” He started muttering as he looked at the stacks of boxes in the storage unit, not sure what he was looking for. Blades kneeled down and looked in the storage unit, illuminating it with his optics.

“Cody? Did you hear me?” Blades inquired the boy while Cody himself was trying to see how many boxes there actually were, which wasn’t many. There weren’t that many for this big storage unit, most likely because it was just for that one year. 

Cody eventually turned, holding a small chest that had the name “Charlotte” written on top. Cody gave Blades a smile. “No one will be sad if we put these things up.” Blades moved away from the opening, smiling back at Cody.

 

Hours passed, and the garage was turned into a winter wonderland, completed with ornaments from all four Burns children. Most of them were directed to their mother, especially Cody’s ornaments. 

Blades got into a much better mood once He and Cody has started decorating. There was many little baubles and wreaths, obviously homemade. Blade kept cooing and commenting on the tiny things.

“So, Cody,” Blades had waited for a sound of acknowledgement from the boy. “Are you home alone?” Blades had wondered why no one was there to stop the two from exploding with Christmas Spirit. 

Cody shook his head. “Everyone is out. Probably Christmas shopping, but Dad told me that I didn't need to be at the Rescue station. So I'm not.” He stepped back, marveling at the work that the two managed to do. 

Blades took that as a sign to be done, and he spun around slowly. His optics widened in wonder, seeing all the human decorations they strung up. 

“These decorations are so cute! I can’t believe that you haven’t explained these things to me before!” Blades exclaimed, marveling at how humans could make cultures like this so quickly with their limited technology and time on this planet. 

Cody chuckled. “Yeah, decorations don’t really make it way down here, but I think it looks good. Dad usually just brings everything into the house.” He admired their work, than nudged Blades foot. He looked up at him when he finally got the Autobot’s attention. 

“I can’t believe Dani only told you about decorations. I thought she’s go on an hours-long tangent. It is her favorite Holiday.”

Blades optics widened even more than before, his processor not being able to accept more information about this human holiday.

“There’s more? I thought it was just about making the place look pretty.” Blades slightly wilted, not knowing if he would be able to do anything else. 

Cody laughed and nodded, his shoulders shaking at seeing how sad the large orange helicopter looked. “Don’t worry, since you know so much about decorations, all we need to cover is presents.”

Blades perked up at the mention of giving things, and Getting them. 

“Presents?”


End file.
